The present invention relates to a method of detecting an illegal broadband radio signal and, more particularly, to a method of detecting an illegal broadband radio signal, which can effectively detect an illegal radio signal using a spread spectrum having signal intensity of lower power in a very wide frequency band or an illegal radio signal using an ultra wide band (UWB) by comparing a reference multi-spectrum table configured by extracting a surrounding radio signal as basic resolution and resolution of a plurality of positive integer multiples with a detection multi-spectrum table configured by extracting a detection radio signal as basic resolution and resolution of a plurality of positive integer multiples.
Today a device for detecting an illegal radio signal detects an illegal radio signal by extracting a radio signal of a preset frequency band as fine resolution.
However, the conventional device for detecting an illegal radio signal has a problem in that it is very vulnerable to detecting an illegal radio signal using a spread spectrum having signal intensity of lower power in a very wide frequency band or an illegal radio signal using an ultra wide band (UWB).
The background of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0022874 (Mar. 8, 2011).